Rumors
by anonabella
Summary: There are rumors in the neighborhood that Lovino and Antonio's relationship was getting as cold as the winter season. The Italian decided that he must confirm the truth〜


**Rumors  
**

There are rumors in the neighborhood that Lovino and Antonio's relationship was getting as cold as the winter season. The Italian decided that he must confirm the truth.

〜

"And you know what, Lovi? I heard the other people whispering to each other that we have been fighting and not talking to each other for weeks," Antonio lamented as he sets up their dining table. "I don't know but I think I should feel bad about them talking about us like that..."

Lovino folded the newspaper that he was reading and took a sip from the coffee that Antonio placed before him with a small "Grazie."

"So, what do you want to do about it?" he asked quite irritably.

"Well... I want those mean gossips to stop... I wish they could just talk about good things," the Spaniard cried as he chomps on to his bread.

"It's not like we could do something about our jobs being too contradicting and all," the Italian grumbled. He also started biting off from his bun, out of frustration perhaps.

"That's right... Lovi's working on mornings and I work at night and we are always seen walking alone on the streets. Of course they'd think something was wrong," Antonio sighed in defeat. "And our day-offs are also different."

"Well, like I care. Let them think what they want to think," Lovino said shortly and dismissively.

The Spaniard smiled sadly at his boyfriend as he dug in to the tomato omelette. "Yeah, you're right Lovi. So silly of me to get affected by that..."

Lovino's amber eyes glinted at the Spaniard's lifeless grin. Feeling a bit uneasy from his stare, Antonio tried to change the topic.

"So, Lovi, I think if you don't hurry up you'll be late for work," he muttered off-handedly. Lovino's boss isn't that strict about punctuality but Lovino is. Said Italian just continued his meal lazily.

"It's your day-off today, right?" Lovino asked suddenly.

"Uhm, yeah... Why?"

"Hmp. I guess I'll also take a leave from work this day," the Italian murmured.

"Huh? Why? Are you feeling sick?" Antonio asked, full of concern.

"N-No," Lovino said shortly. He gulped his coffee in one go and turned away from the Spaniard, his cheeks suddenly flaming. "I could do some morning stroll so if you can change into casual wear in five minutes, we're going off."

Antonio need not have to be told twice.

Eight minutes later, after some shouting with his boss on the phone, Lovino walked with Antonio outside. The Spaniard was very much curious at his boyfriend's sudden desire for a walk but thought that it wasn't necessary to ask anyway. He just enjoyed watching the Italian scowl at every lamppost and pavement.

"You walk too slow, dammit!"

"But you're walking too fast, Lovi. Since it's a stroll then we should take it slow and savor the surroundings more!" Antonio dramatically proclaimed, earning the Italian's awkwardly twisted up lips. There were passers-by who had seen Antonio's overenthusiastic announcement. Big deal. They giggled.

Lovino watched the passing girls watch his boyfriend.

"S-Since we're apparently walking beside each other, I guess holding hands won't hurt," he said in a tiny voice. Antonio had to strain his ears to hear.

"Sorry, querido. I don't think I catch that," he apologized. The Italian huffed and snatched Antonio's hand in his before the Spaniard could protest (not that he would, duh). "I said let's hold hands, dammit!"

"Aww... W-W-W-What's wrong Lovi? Acting so s-sweet all of a sudden?" the Spaniard stammered. First, the Italian decided to have a walk with him and then this... Is this some kind of a really beautiful dream?

"Shut up," Lovino hissed. "Do me a favor. Just...! Arrgh. Shut up."

The Spaniard inwardly cooed at how the Italian changed from pale to red faster than the street lights. He intertwined their fingers properly and hummed contentedly. Beside him, Lovino let out a satisfied breath.

They continued to walk in Antonio's pace, greeting their neighbors politely once in a while. The Spaniard could say that the stroll was actually enjoyable, as simple as it is. He swears Lovino even smiled twice! This must be the luckiest day of his life...

Though he couldn't stop himself from wondering why Lovino is being so too adorable right now... Not that he hates it but there must be a good reason, right? I mean, Lovi isn't the type to just decide to be sappy after his morning coffee, right?

After a while, they reached the park and decided to rest on the bench. Their silence made the Spaniard more anxious if he should ask his boyfriend about that question bugging him or not. But since the heavens were being too mice to him today, maybe he should try to push his luck further. Just a bit.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, "Lo-"

"I mean like, they're totally looking so lovely together!"

"Ohh, you took my words from my mouth, Feliks! They are so adorable!"

"Yes, like, totally! They don't look like fighting or whatever..."

"Yes, those must have been false rumors. They are definitely lovey-dovey and so yummy together..."

"Totally!"

Antonio timidly glanced at the gossiping duo from the next bench. He recorgnized them as Feliks and Elizabeta, their most 'loud-mouthed' neighbors. And they are definitely talking about him and Lovino. The two flinched upon being caught in the act and waved awkwardly at the smiling Spaniard.

It sure feels nice to be talked about that way for a change. Being lovely and happy and stuff. He feels so relieved that those past unpleasant rumors will most definitely be forgotten.

"Happy now, bastard?" Lovino asked, blushing madly.

Ahh, so this is what it's all about. He felt fuzzy and warm in so many places, but his cheeks particularly.

Antonio gazed gratefully at the Italian and pressed his lips on their intertwined fingers.

"Si, muchas gracias, mi amor. Te amo mucho, Lovino." Antonio kissed his Italian's forehead, and then his nose and then his lips, lingering quite a bit there.

"Yeah, ti amo troppo, bastardo" the Italian whispered.

Fin.

Fluff fluff fluff and away 〜

I love it when Lovino's taking the initiative (^ヮ^)


End file.
